


That Look

by Eiznel24



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fontcest, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Soul Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiznel24/pseuds/Eiznel24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has noticed Papyrus acting a little odd. He'll get this unusually intense stare whenever Sans unconsciously decides that, yes, he's unfortunately going to make a fool of himself. Normally, he was a pretty smart guy, but just this once, he managed to let it completely fly over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incident 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first fic I've written in...uh. Almost 10 years? And the first smut. So forgive me if it's not entirely the best. I hope you enjoy. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans struggles to remember, or  
> In which Papyrus's spaghetti is a catalyst for a different type of fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To keep up with my art and the art of my many talented friends, check me out at eiznel.tumblr.com ! :D  
> With that being said, enjoy.

Incident 1

The first time Sans had noticed something off, it was over dinner.

He had been looking over an old set of notes for the fortieth (or was it forty-seventh?) time, trying to decipher the strange symbols that were hastily scrawled all over the page. It really was everywhere: the corners, the margins, the back, pretty much any space it could touch. In addition to being written as if in a rush, it must have been written with a faulty pen, because each character was slightly smudged, like too much ink had been released with each stroke, giving them a rather runny appearance. This was one of the only puzzles he took to with earnest (and one of the only puzzles he was no closer to solving). He knew there was something important about the notes, something he should remember…

The sound of muffled singing reached Sans’s ears (or where they would be, anyway) and he grinned to himself. He cracked open his door and allowed the sound of Pap’s singing to reach him unhindered. Now, his brother didn’t have a bad voice. It was naturally set to 11 and he sometimes rolled his ‘r’s for no apparent reason, but the skeleton could carry a decent tune. As Sans listened more closely, he could pick out individual words and he raised on brow ridge in confusion. _‘When did Paps learn Italian? Or better question, how? Maybe he found something at the garbage dump?’_ Sans didn’t know or care enough for the varied languages of the Above to actually understand what Pap was singing about, so he shrugged it off and opened his door wider as he heard a cabinet open and there was a clank of porcelain. Almost done, then.

The short skeleton turned back into his room and gathered the notes together with the care of one handling a precious artifact and tucked them back into the quantum physics book he had. It, too, was covered in handwriting, written in the margins, and had a number of circled passages and formulae. The notes were written in the Latin alphabet, but were shaky almost to the point of being unintelligible, with several crossed out lines. When he’d first opened the book two years ago, he’d nearly dropped it in shock because the handwriting looked an unsettling amount like his, but he dismissed the notion after a few frenzied minutes of thought. He would have remembered writing this, he insisted to himself. Something about it seemed familiar, though..

“SAAAANS!”

With a start, Sans snapped the book shut and tucked it back onto his shelf. Sighing softly, he turned towards his door and gathered his thoughts.

“guess that’s my cue to book it,” he murmured, then chuckled to himself. He’d have to remember that one. He raised his voice just enough to be heard.

“comin’ bro.”

_______________________________

There was a way that Papyrus moved while immersed in a task that never failed to catch Sans’ interest. It was sure, confident, not the loud boisterousness that the tall skeleton liked to put on at all waking hours. There was no wild flailing of limbs or sporadic proclamations of “NYEH!”, just measured movements and muttered repetition or singing, like he was doing now. It was enthralling to see him be so…different. Upon catching sight of Sans leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, Papyrus grinned and rested his hands against his hips.

“BROTHER! DINNER IS DONE. GO HAVE A SEAT AND I WILL BRING YOU YOUR PLATE OF CULINARY PERFECTION.”

Snorting softly, Sans pushed himself off the doorway and began making his way to the table behind him.

“sure thing, paps. so, what we havin’?”

Spaghetti.

“SPAGHETTI, OF COURSE!”

Of course.

“with hot sauce? ketchup? chocolate sauce? i hope there isn’t glitter. it was stuck in my teeth for days. my skull is a pleasing round shape, but getting mistaken for a disco ball isn’t one of my best moments. or maybe it was? after the first day, I really got into a _groove_ dodging all those people who suddenly wanted to dance with me. it was like they were _feverish_. heh.”

“OH MY GOD, SANS. JUST STOP.”

“aw, c’mon bro i’m really gettin’ into a _rhythm_ here, don’t stop me now.”

“NYEH!”

The smaller skeleton couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. The light orange blush of frustration that bloomed across Pap’s cheekbones was more than worth any (totally unjustified) yelling he had coming. Man, he was adorable. Papyrus, despite his frustration, still gently laid down the plate of pasta in front of his older brother, then sat himself down with his own bowl and gave a loud “HMPH!” for his effort. Sans stared down at his plate, mildly surprised. It looked…normal. Dare he say…edible? He grabbed at the fork Pap had left for him and dug through the noodles curiously. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his brother pause with his fork halfway up to his mouth and frown.

“SANS, STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD.”

Unable to resist, Sans grinned and flicked his eye lights over in Pap’s direction.

“you know me, bro. i always _noodle_ around.”

There was a loud groan of protest and Sans could tell his brother was trying really hard not to bury his face in his hands. His grin grew.

“SANS, NO.”

“sans, yes.”

“JUST EAT YOUR FOOD.”

Holding up his hands in surrender, he lightly stabbed down and got a good forkful of pasta. He inwardly prayed to anything that would listen that he wouldn’t be violently ill afterwards. Not that he could actually get a stomach upset since he lacked the necessary organs, but he still had tastebuds, damn it. ‘welp’ he thought. ‘here goes nothing.’ ….huh. That’s curious. The noodles themselves were a bit crunchy in some places, but the sauce was rather pleasant. Could he taste cheese? That would explain the slightly orange color to the sauce instead of the dark (burnt) red of his regular sauce.

“this is pretty good, paps. you make extra?”

The younger skeleton positively glowed with the praise. He even let out an involuntary “NYEH!” as his cheekbones once again turned a fetching shade of marmalade.

“OF COURSE I DID! I ALWAYS MAKE EXTRA!”

“good. i might be going for seconds.”

Sans heard a very faint rumble come from Pap’s direction. He turned his head slightly and could see that Papyrus had his eyes closed, an expression of complete joy painted across his features. He also seemed to be vibrating in place. Sans’ eyes narrowed marginally, then widened.

_‘is he…oh my god is he purring? skeletons don’t purr, how is he purring oh my god.’_

“…paps? are you uh…are you okay?”

The skeleton in question nodded emphatically.

“YOU’VE NEVER ASKED FOR SECONDS BEFORE. I’M REALLY HAPPY.”

“heh. glad to hear it, bro.”

With that, the brothers eagerly dug into their plates. The time passed quietly, with the clinking of silverware taking up the silence. Everything was fine, until Sans was nearly done with his plate. He lifted the last forkful up to his mouth, letting out a small “oh damn it” as a single noodle unraveled and slapped against his chin with a very faint ‘plip’ sound. He sucked the noodle into his mouth and stuck out his tongue to lick at the sauce on his chin, silently thanking all things above that none of the sauce had gotten on his jacket. It took a delayed couple of seconds to notice that all sound on Papyrus’s side of the table had stopped. He glanced up and tensed reflexively. Papyrus had gone completely still, his gaze fixed on Sans’s chin and one hand clenched tightly around his fork. He wasn’t even pretending to breathe anymore. What…? Before Sans could even think, Papyrus’s index finger was swiping a path along his jawbone. He held the finger up to his mouth, as if contemplating something, then ran his orange tongue across the appendage, licking up the sauce he’d managed to get off Sans’s chin. Sans went very, very blue in the face. It should be illegal for his brother to do things like that. Papyrus looked up at him again once he was done laving his finger, his socket lids drooping slightly.

“You…”

He cleared his throat loudly and his other hand curled into a fist.

“YOU MISSED A SPOT.”

“i uh…i see that. t-thanks, bro. i could’ve gotten it, though.”

“I WANTED TO HELP.”

“welp. yeah, that was certainly a thing you did. greatly appreciated. i’ll uh. i’m full for now, but if i get hungry again, i’ll come get some more. thanks. i’m gonna go up to my room now.”

As he stood from his chair and grabbed his bowl, he gulped lightly as he felt Papyrus’s gaze stay glued to him. His brother was acting a little oddly, _tibia_ honest. _‘yes, that’s right sans. make puns, everything is fine, everything is normal.’_ It wasn’t like anyone was hearing him make horribly timed jokes in his head, but it made him feel marginally better. He froze as he felt a large gloved hand wrap around his arm. Sitting down, Paps was nearly his height, which helped reduce the intimidation factor. The guilty expression on his face helped even more.

“I’M SORRY IF I MADE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE.”

There was only a split second before Sans recovered.

“don’t worry about it, paps, i’m fine. didn’t mean to seem like i was _tongue-tied_.”

At this, the taller skeleton relaxed and smiled lightly.

“YOU REALLY DON’T KNOW HOW TO STOP MAKING PUNS, DO YOU?”

“stop? that doesn’t make a _lick_ of sense to me, bro.”

Sans’s arm was released as his brother gave a short bark of laughter before covering his mouth with a horrified gasp. Sans’s face lit up with an unholy glee.

“i got you to laugh at my horrible jokes! point to me.”

Papyrus gave a strangled howl before standing and yanking Sans’s bowl out of his grasp. He petulantly stomped his way to the kitchen loudly complaining about ‘lousy brothers’ while Sans twirled around on the heel of one foot with his hands behind his back, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Upon making it to his bedroom, he closed the door behind him and leaned against it, bringing up one hand to drag across his face. The other wrapped across his middle and he shuddered slightly, his smile fading.

“goddamn it, that’s going to fuel my fantasies for weeks.”


	2. Incident 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans lets his mind wander, or  
> In which Papyrus has a mighty need.

The second time Sans had noticed something off about his brother was nearly a month after the mishap at dinner.

Well. To be completely honest, he noticed something wrong almost immediately after, as there was an increasing frequency in which Papyrus would find an excuse to cut out early of any time they hung out together. Sans wondered if it was some misplaced sense of guilt?

He really hadn’t felt uncomfortable; in fact, it had kept him very _very_ entertained at night when he was sure his brother was asleep. Just imagining how that orange tongue would toy with his own, lick along his cervical vertebrae, his clavicles, his sternum, how those teeth would nip lightly at his xiphoid process, his ribs, how those fingers would dance along his spine with teasing strokes only to finally wrap around and _squeeze_ —okay, okay, he needed to break away from that thought process. The small skeleton groaned and pulled his hand away from where it had been snaking up his shirt and promptly buried his head in his arms. He was in public, damn it. Sure, the hot dog stand kept most of him hidden when he wasn’t leaning over it and sleeping, but it was the principle of the matter. He forcefully tried to will the horrible blue flush that had found its way to his cheekbones and shifted uncomfortably against the tent in his shorts. Just a little bit longer, he told himself. Then he could go home and take care of the “issue” if paps wasn’t home. Or, if he was desperate enough, just do it as quietly as possible. Gods above, he hoped paps wouldn’t be home if his issue was still there.

20 minutes.

10 minutes.

5 minutes.

1 minute.

There had been a good while there where Sans was tempted to just punch himself to get it to go away, but the thought alone seemed to have helped some. He promptly took a shortcut home and went to his room, a little self-conscious of the faint stain in front of his shorts. Sighing to himself, he shed his jacket and shirt on the bed, haphazardly flinging his slippers off in gods know which direction. He placed an arm across the dresser and leaned his forehead against it, pulling one drawer open and grabbing another pair of black shorts and a dark blue shirt.

_‘okay, relax. just think about something unappealing. uhhh. fuck, one of mettaton’s movies. asgore in slippers reading the newspaper. jerry winking at me. okay yeah that worked.’_

He started to lean away from his arm when he heard the door open behind him.

“BROTHER, DINNER IS—“

Sans’s head whipped around, surprise making his eyesockets go wide and his eye to flare lightly. It occurred to him that his position probably looked a little…suggestive with where his hand was. He turned his body, raising the hand that had his change of clothes in the air. Sweat threatened to drip down his skull.

“o-okay, paps, bro, i know that looked bad, but it’s not what you think it was. i was just gettin’ a change of clothes.”

Papyrus had gotten that intense stare again, and his eyes flicked down to where Sans knew the stain was. Shit, that probably looked bad. A dusting of blue crossed his cheeks.

“ah, that’s. uh. i had an accident and…paps?”

He was still disturbingly quiet and had taken a single step into the room. Sans felt his scapulae scratch against the dresser and he shivered involuntarily. Papyrus’s right eye flickered a startling orange at the movement. There was literally no other time that Sans could recall Papyrus ever having his eye glow like his. He felt something like unease worm its way into his ribcage.

“papyrus. bro. hey can you hear me? papyrus!”

Almost like waking up, Papyrus’s eyes snapped back up to Sans’, the sockets widening marginally.

“SANS. I…I’VE GOT TO GO.”

“pap, no wait—”

Before he could take a step forward, Papyrus was already gone. If Sans didn’t know any better, he’d think Papyrus had the ability to teleport too. Hastily tossing on the blue shirt and shrugging his jacket back on, he ran out of his bedroom, using his blue magic to bring a spare pair of slippers flying towards his feet. The smaller skeleton all but flew out there door, looking around him for any sign of his brother. He looked down. Bootprints. Good, he could use those. The snow was flung everywhere carelessly and leading into the forest. Either his brother didn’t care about being found or he was too wound up to notice how obvious his trail was. A couple of minutes led to his brother pacing in a thick copse of trees, running his hands along his skull and making pathetic whining sounds. Sans hid himself behind a tree a fair distance back, observing his brother’s odd behavior. What had gotten into him lately? He flinched as the tall skeleton started speaking to himself.

“NO. NO. THIS ISN’T RIGHT. I CAN’T BE. I SHOULDN’T WANT…NNRRRGH. GOD DAMN IT.”

Sans’s eyes widened comically and then mentally cursed himself as he felt his cheekbones warm. This was a serious situation, he shouldn’t find his brother cursing oddly attractive. What was he talking about anyway? He saw his brother’s face turn a bright shade of orange and was tempted to just leave his hiding spot and ask what going on until he saw his brother lean against one of the trees, his breaths getting shallow.

“I…I CAN’T. I. I NEED…”

Papyrus then let out a whimper like a wounded animal and sank down to a sitting position. Before Sans could even process what Pap was doing, the tall skeleton had shoved a hand underneath his armor, his hand lifting the material slightly. He dug the fingers of his other hand into the area surrounding his patella, then dragged them up his femur, resting near the junction between the leg and hip. Sans saw the fingers underneath Pap’s shirt roughly curl around a rib and shuddered when the skeleton let out a sharp gasp that dissolved into a broken moan. 

“I…I NEED…FUCK.”

_‘oh my god, papyrus. you’re killin’ me.’_

The hand that had been resting near Papyrus’s hip reached up and grabbed the small cape that was tied around his neck. With an almost deliberate slowness, he brought it up to his mouth and he bit down on it, then dropped his hand a touch lower to reach under the lifted cape and grab at his throat, a muffled whine being released upon doing so. Sans had turned away for a brief moment, his breaths coming heavy. He had shoved one of hands against his mouth to quiet himself and he looked down to notice the now-beyond-obvious tent In his shorts. Almost unbidden, his right hand ghosted along the front of his shorts, the sensation making his legs shake. At the sound of a long, drawn-out moan, he leaned his head out again to see his brother only to nearly moan out loud himself. His brother, his happy-go-lucky innocent (obviously not anymore) brother, was sitting up on his knees, gagged by his own cloak, with the fingers of his left hand tangled in his ribs and his right hand wrapped around his bright orange ecto-dick.

“holy _fuck_ …” Sans breathed.

Despite Papyrus’s seemingly desperate mood, his strokes were languid, a little shaky (perhaps from restraint? Sans’ foggy mind provided), but full with the possible intention of making himself shake to pieces. He weakly bucked into his own hand, his ribcage expanding and deflating at an erratic and quick pace.

“NN…MMF…NNNN…”

Sans barely even knew his own dick was in his hands until he had given a firm squeeze at the sounds of Pap’s muffled moaning. With a concerted effort, he made his strokes match his brother’s, his left hand moving to scrape along his spine and move up to where his soul was fluttering excitedly. He gently pressed a pointed finger against the side of his soul and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Blue ectoplasm happily gathered near his finger, coating the appendage and dripping down onto his palm. As his brother gradually picked up the pace, so did he, dropping his hand from his soul and bringing it up to lick away the fluid and then bit down on his index finger when a wave of pleasure shot down his spine. The shorter skeleton watched through lidded eyes as Papyrus dropped the cape from his mouth and let his jaw hang down, the long orange tongue that Sans had spent so long fantasizing about peeking out. His breaths were loud, shaky, punctuated by short moans. It was music to Sans when Papyrus started vocalizing again.

“AH…YES…PLEASE…I….FUCK ME…!”

Sans screwed his eyes shut and started to feel the coil of an orgasm creeping up on him. That mouth. Oh gods, that mouth. He forced his eyes open again to watch Papyrus’s writhing. This was far too valuable to have his eyes closed.

“MMM…FF..NN…A-AHH…Y-YES…PL..EASE…”

He couldn’t match his brother’s pace anymore. It was too much for him to focus on. Instead he lasered in on his broken cries, muffling his own with his hand.

“SSSS…I…YES…OH GODS…SSSSS”

In his mind, he imagined Papyrus screaming his name when he heard those hisses, pictured his expression of ecstasy as he came all over his own ribcage, as Sans came inside him, their souls bursting with ectoplasm. And then he couldn’t hold it in anymore. With a sharp bite into his hand and a violent shudder, Sans came all over his hand and the snow in front of him. He leaned his head back against the tree, shuddering to himself and his dick twitching in earnest as he heard Papyrus cry out behind him.

“AHHH! AHH! AH! NN! HAA–! HAH! MNN. OH…”

Turning one last time, he saw Papyrus with his back arched, one hand wrapped tightly around a rib and the other getting covered in cum as he orgasmed. As his brother recovered, Sans made sure his cum had evaporated before taking a shortcut back to the house and jumping in the shower after grabbing *another* set of clothes. He didn’t have time to wait for it to fade on its own. Who knew how soon Paps would get back?

Gods above, he had wanted to stay. Just step out from behind the tree and take care of him, port him home, clean him up, tell him how much he loved him—Sans shook his head. No, he was just the brother. No matter how oddly Paps had been behaving, he was still just the brother. The lazy, dirty brother that watched their siblings masturbate in the forest. The useless brother that gave Paps the light circles under his eyes because of all the nightmares he helped him recover from.

No.

He was just the brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To keep up with my art and the art of my many talented friends, check me out at eiznel.tumblr.com ! :D


	3. Incident 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans almost breaks, or  
> In which Papyrus finally gives in

There was barely a week between the event in the forest and Sans nearly killing Papyrus.  
_  
Sometimes the dreams were mild: empty towns, the hollow howl of wind, a crippling sense of loneliness, of agony._

_Sometimes he woke up with a sharp ache in his chest, always stronger near a path that ran diagonally from his left clavicle to the bottom of his floating ribs and grazing against his right hip._

_Other times he woke up screaming after seeing everyone he loved die, of a demonic human child with wide hollow eyes and a grin that stretched wider than his own running at him with a bloodied knife. He suspected the child was the source of pain in his more vague dreams._

_There was an increasing amount of dreams where he saw his brother die. His precious brother would always give this sad, pained smile before his body would turn to dust, leaving a silently crying skull behind for a few seconds before it, too, turned to dust. Sometimes the skull wouldn’t turn to dust and he’d cradle it to his chest, sobbing quietly to himself until he awoke. This was one of the days where the skull didn’t fade. This time it spoke. The scene was already quite familiar to him at this point, a path devoid of trees near Snowdin where he’d find Papyrus with a large gash across his chest, his arms spread open as if offering a hug, marmalade-colored tears pooling near the corners of his eye sockets. The pained smile faded from his face as his body disintegrated and his skull fell with a soft ‘whuff’ into the remaining pile of dust. Sans shakily made his way over to the skull as usual, tears springing to his eyes without his permission. He never got time to process his brother’s death before he woke up, only being able to cry. He knew if he gave it time, he’d be angry. He’d be furious. He tore his eyes away from the skull for a minute, staring at the oppressing void that made the sky of his dreams. Tears wouldn’t help this. It wouldn’t. Didn’t mean the tears obeyed him._

_“SANS.”_

_With wide eyes, the small skeleton whipped his eyelights back down to his brother’s skull. This was different. It had never spoken to him before. He fell to his knees by the skull, reaching for it with shaking hands. The expression on Pap’s face was wounded, accusing._

_“SANS. WHY DIDN’T YOU SAVE ME?”_

_Sans’ eyes widened, horror welling up inside him._

_“god, pap. i don’t know what happened. i always come here when it’s. when i’m too late. i swear i would have saved you.”_

_“I’M DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU.”_

_He flinched back as if burned._

_“no. no that’s not true. i didn’t know. i…”_

_He heard the hiss of static and scrambled backward as Papyrus’s skull glitched wildly. An amused voice echoed around him, catching occasionally in the static. It seemed…playful. Sadistic._

_“He’s right, you know.” He heard a giggle to his left._

_“It’s all your fault.” A faint howl of pain to his right._

_“You stopped caring.” Sobbing somewhere above him._

_“Didn’t try to stop me.” A choked plea for mercy from behind._

_“And now?” A cacophony of horrified screams in all directions._

_The glitching in front of him stopped, showing the demonic child smiling brightly at him, the apples of their cheeks a bright pink._

_“He’s dead.” Their image flickered and he curled his hands into fists as he heard Papyrus call his name._

_“And soon?”_

_The child glitched again and reappeared directly in front of the skeleton, causing him to jerk back in surprise. Its smile stretched open and a viscuous ooze started pouring out of its eyes and mouth._

**“S o w i l l y o u.”**

_Sans felt several things well up inside of him at once. His grief. His terror. His rage. His magic. The urge to scream. He let it all out at once, the roar of multiple Gaster Blasters preparing to fire behind him echoing in his skull. He flung both arms out to his sides as if offering an embrace, two mirroring paths of jagged bone shooting out of the ground beneath his hands, rocketing towards the child and tearing up the snow-covered ground. The child laughed and Sans gave an enraged scream, the Blasters going off behind him in a nearly blinding flash of light. When his eyesight had readjusted, he saw that the child hadn’t moved from its spot, but it seemed twitchier than before, more excited. Its knife was covered in blood. Looking down, he knew he’d find a gash from his clavicle to his hip. His jacket was torn open, flaps of material dangling down where it had been cut. Numbly, he watched red bloom from under his white shirt. To his faint relief, there was no pain, only a growing sense of exhaustion._

‘that’s…weird…skeletons don’t…bleed…right?’

_The demonic entity giggled again._

_“Give up, comedian. It will all be over soon.”_

_He heard his name somewhere in the distance. Give up…is that what he needed to do? It sounded nice. He was so tired. But then what? He’d let his friends die? His brother? At that thought, he straightened up, a snarl overcoming his features._

_“like hell.”_

_“Hee hee.”_

_He saw a flash of red where the child’s eyes should be._

_“You’ll learn.”_

_It dashed towards him, unnervingly fast, far too fast for a normal human child._

_“It’ll be so much fun to teach you.”_

_He felt hands wrap around his humeri and he gave an inarticulate cry, his magic flaring again._

_“Sans.”_

_“no! don’t touch me, you goddamn monster!”_

_Distorted laughter echoed around him._

_**“SANS!”** _

His magic exploded outward in a shower of blue and white bones, knocking his attacker away from him and dropping him to the floor. The cry of pain the child had let loose as it went flying away was oddly familiar, but he shook his head, shaking the thought loose. When he blinked, he was crumpled on the floor of his room and bones were embedded in the walls and ceiling. Across from him sprawled against a wall and surrounded by dissipating magic was…Papyrus.

Oh. Gods. _No._

_“papyrus!!”_

He scrabbled to his feet and closed the distance between them, noting the cracks in the wall behind his brother’s body and feeling panic rise in his gut. His attacks only did one damage. His brother was a tough monster. Far tougher than he could ever be. But how many bones had he launched? His room was trashed with holes punched everywhere and plaster covering everything in a fine coat. He heard a low groan from below him and he trained his eyes on Papyrus as the skeleton slowly opened his eyes.

“papyrus. oh gods, bro, are you okay, how badly are you hurt? i am so sorry, i’m so fucking sorry.”

Sans watched as Papyrus slowly lifted a hand to him and rubbed against his cranium in a comforting gesture. His body crumpled against his brother’s in relief, his body shaking with restrained sobs. He felt Pap tense under him for a split moment before he felt his arms come up to wrap around him, shifting him so that he was sitting straddled across his lap and locking him in place.

“IT’S OKAY, SANS. I’M FINE. IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN A FEW BONES TO KEEP ME AWAY.”

“i’m so glad, paps. i didn’t mean to…it wasn’t you.”

“I KNOW.”

“you do?”

He leaned back to see Papyrus giving him a disapproving frown.

“SANS, YOU FORGET HOW MANY TIMES I’VE WOKEN YOU. IT NEVER IS ME YOU’RE SEEING WHEN YOU OPEN YOUR EYES.”

Sans chuckled bitterly to himself.

“no, bro. i don’t think i could ever forget how many times you’ve had to see me like this. it’s just…never been this bad. i was scared i’d…”

A sob choked off whatever he was going to try saying. He grit hit teeth as self-loathing churned in his gut.

“if i wasn’t so damn _pathetic_ , this never would have happened. if i had just a little more control. if i could just ignore the dreams. i *know* i’m in a dream, paps. i always know. but it doesn’t stop me from…from being this useless. doesn’t stop me from hurting you. i’m failing as your older brother and i’m _so_ goddamn sorry.”

One of Papyrus’s hands unwrapped itself from Sans’s waist and rather firmly grabbed his jaw to force the smaller skeleton to look at him. Sans kept his eyes downcast, his expression twisted in self-directed hatred. Slowly, Papyrus felt himself slipping to that place again, that place where all that mattered was Sans. His voice fell into a soothing, even tone.

“Sans, look at me.”

The smaller skeleton raised his eyelights to lock on him, his expression shifting to one more of bewilderment. The grip Papyrus had on his brother’s waist tightened marginally.

“I won’t hear about you being useless. You are the best brother any monster could ever ask for. I don’t know why you’re having these dreams, but having them doesn’t make you a bad person. Actually, I think you’re really strong for still being able to smile despite how terrified and tired you must be. Please, don’t doubt yourself like this.”

His hand shifted up slowly from his chin to cup Sans’s cheek, causing him to turn a slight shade of blue.

“You are so much more than your control over your dreams. You are so much more than what you think of yourself,” he murmured. He leaned forward slightly to brush his nose against Sans’s jaw.

“You mean so much to me, Sans. This—“ he made a vague head gesture to the destruction in the room “will never be enough to make me turn away from you. Even if you *had* managed to hurt me, it still wouldn’t be enough.”

Sans dug his fingers into the soft fabric of Pap’s faded orange-striped pajamas and buried his head in the junction of his brother’s neck and shoulder, finally relaxing.

“you’re too good to me, paps. i love you so much.”

There was a brief moment of silence, before he felt Papyrus give a short huff of laughter.

“You still think that means the same thing it did before, don’t you?”

That stillness. Sans had become very familiar with that stillness by now. He slowly eased away from Pap’s shoulder…or at least he tried. He’d managed to get far enough to confirm that, yes, that look was on Pap’s face again, before he’d been firmly pushed back into his original position. Talking seemed to work last time, maybe it would this time?

“paps. what are you talking about?”

“You think I don’t know?”

Sans wracked his brain for any secrets he was keeping. The notes weren’t exactly a secret. He’d never tried hiding them. His ability to teleport wasn’t something he would be afraid of revealing, though he had no plausible way of explaining how he had the ability when no one else seemingly did. What was it? Wait. There was *one* thing. _Oh no_. A fluttering sense of panic seized his ribcage.

“I’m always there to wake you up from your nightmares, Sans. You cry, you scream, you moan. They weren’t _always_ nightmares. Sometimes I’d come to check on you when I’d heard noise come from your room. And I’d hear you.”

No. Shit. Fuck. He was the _worst_ brother—

“Moaning my name.”

No no NO NO **NO**.

“I was curious at first. You’d be so lost in whatever you’re imagining that you wouldn’t hear the door open. I’d watch you touch yourself, watch you wriggle in bed while thinking of what we were doing to each other. Eventually, I found that I wanted that. I was scared. Brothers shouldn’t feel this way about each other, right? But…I’ve found that it’s very, very easy to feel this way about you, Sans.”

He had gone completely rigid against Papyrus while he spoke, shock coursing through his system. Papyrus knew? He’d…watched? Just like he had? The hand at his waist had dropped to lightly graze against his iliac crest and he released an uneven breath.

“I…don’t want to just watch anymore.”

That even tone had become shaky, the apparent surge of confidence he’d gotten breaking. He pushed Sans up slightly, grabbing his wrists and holding them up to his chest.

“So. I. I want you to touch me now, Sans.”

Sans stared down at his hands, then back up at the gently flushed cheeks of his brother.

“Can you…can you do that for me?”

He added pressure to his palms, his breath catching in his throat when he felt Papyrus shiver under him.

“yeah. i can do that for you, pap.”

There was a brief moment that Sans simply stared at Papyrus, looking back at all the times his brother had run out on him, the time he’d lost it in the forest, and he suddenly felt like an idiot. He ran his hands up to the first button of Papyrus’s nightshirt, chuckling softly. It came undone with barely any resistance.

“all this time, and i never knew. we’ve just been dancing around each other this whole time. could’ve avoided so many lonely nights.”

Whatever had controlled his brother’s voice petered out the more buttons he undid. Papyrus’s expression was of long-suffering, despite the growing orange flush of his cheekbones.

“SANS. I WOULD RUN FROM THE ROOM EVERY TIME YOU WOULD GET TOO CLOSE AND HAVE TO LEAVE EVERY TIME YOU DID ANYTHING EVEN REMOTELY SUGGESTIVE.”

“okay, so i was a little oblivious.” The fourth button fell open, exposing the entirety of Papyrus’s sternum.

“I THINK OBLIVIOUS IS A BIT OF AN—AH!”

Sans lifted his finger from where he had dragged it down the exposed bone, a smug grin pulling at the corner of his mouth when he saw Paps squeeze his eyes shut.

“ _but_. i plan on making up for lost time.”

His eyes became half lidded as he leaned down and dragged his tongue up the sternum, feeling his brother’s hands tighten from where they’d latched onto his shoulders. The body beneath him shook a little, a tiny little moan escaping Pap’s throat. Giving a disapproving little huff, Sans moved up to the left clavicle and bit down lightly, causing Papyrus to yelp.

“i know you can be louder than that, paps. you didn’t hold back in the forest. don’t hold back here.”

Papyrus stiffened, his eye sockets widening in alarm.

“YOU…YOU WERE THERE?”

Sans deliberately wrapped a hand around Pap’s lowest rib and squeezed, grinding his hips down onto where he could see an orange glow growing. The taller skeleton thumped his head against the wall, his mouth falling open in a choked gasp.

“of course i was. i was worried and had run after you. imagine my surprise when i see you gag yourself and start fucking your hand? paps, you have no idea how much I wanted to go over to you and make you scream for me. but i didn’t know you were thinking of me. so i stayed put and jerked it right there. jerked it while thinking of all the things i’d do to you. thinking of all the noises i could get you to make. of all the—ngh—expressions I could get out of you.”

As he was talking, he kept grinding down onto Papyrus’s crotch, panting slightly, watching as the other skeleton’s expression grew more and more desperate, more heavily flushed. He leaned in, licking at Papyrus’s teeth, feeling himself shake as that beautiful orange tongue came out and tangled with his. He knew magic didn’t have a taste, but he swore his brother tasted sweet. Papyrus broke away first, reaching with trembling hands down to the waistband of Sans’s shorts.

“SANS, PLEASE. I WANT…”

The smaller skeleton gently pulled the hands away despite his brother’s noise of protest. He silenced him with a small clack of teeth to his jaw.

“in due time. for now, let me take care of you, bro.”

With that, he lifted himself off Papyrus’s body, evading the hands that reached for him. Gently, he eased his brother’s legs apart and sat in the space between his knees, looking up to gauge his expression. The younger skeleton’s eyesockets had gone wide, his legs shaking slightly.

“are you okay with this, paps? i’m telling you right now, it’s going to be hard for me to stop once i get started. and if we really do this, i’m going to want you way longer than just today. i want your word that you’re okay with this and that if you want to stop at any point, you’ll tell me.”

“Y-YES. I’M JUST…NERVOUS. I WANT THIS.”

At that confirmation, Sans dragged Papyrus’s hips forward slightly, causing the other skeleton to throw his hands down to balance himself. Agonizingly slow, Sans pulled down the front of Papyrus’s pajama bottoms, groaning lowly to himself when he saw his marmalade dick bounce up lightly upon freedom. Almost as slowly, he bent down, taking it in one hand and licking a stripe from base to tip, feeling his own hardness twitch in need when he heard Papyrus cry out at the action. He braced his other hand against the underside of Pap’s right femur, squeezing gently before opening his mouth further and taking all of Pap’s dick in one go.

“OH GODS. SANS. I. FUCK!”

Sans growled around the length and rubbed his legs together. Of course he hadn’t forgotten about how hot his brother cussing was, but to have it directed at him… he pulled back up, releasing his dick with a lewd 'pop'.

“that fuckin’ mouth. do you know how badly it makes me wanna wreck you? when did you learn to talk like that?”

“I GREW UP…WITH YOU. IT’S…REALLY HARD…NOT TO PICK IT UP. AND…YOU CUSS A LOT WHEN YOU’RE TOUCHING YOURSELF. I…I STARTED DOING IT TOO…TO SEE HOW IT FELT.”

“oh yeah? and how did it feel?”

“IT…FELT GOOD.”

“ah ah ah.”

Without warning, he swooped down and took Papyrus in his mouth again, sucking HARD. The skeleton under him wailed. He pulled up again, but kept stroking, the touch light and teasing.

“i said how did it feel?”

“IT FUCKING FELT GOOD. IT FELT AMAZING!”

“there you go,” he purred. He went back to work, swirling his tongue as he sucked, tasting pre as it gathered near the tip.

“PLEASE. OH FUCK, SANS! I…MMM! HAH-..AH. NN..S-SANS!”

Sans’s erection was borderline painful at this point, but he had no desire to keep his hands off Pap at any point, so he refrained from going to stroke himself. Instead, his unoccupied hand wandered up, grazing his fingers across his brother’s spine and ribs and further up to hook inside his mouth. He felt a warm tongue lap at his fingertips, felt the faint coat of ectoplasm that got left behind. His moans were probably the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. Feeling said moans vibrate against his fingers was probably the most beautiful thing he’d ever felt. He dragged his fingers back out of Papyrus’s mouth, leaving a trail of translucent orange ecto-saliva behind. His eyelights dragged up to lock with Papyrus’s. Oh. He looked so utterly destroyed. That…was probably the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He’d done this. His eyes closed in bliss as pleasure curled warmly at the base of his spine. He heard a whine come from his brother and felt hands wrap around his skull. In a split second, he was ripped from his rather pleasant task and was on his back with Papyrus hovering above him. The taller skeleton was panting hard, his right eye flaring with magic. He was shaking. With one hand, he yanked his pants down, kicking them off when they pooled near his kneecaps.

“I DON’T WANT TO WAIT A-ANYMORE.”

Taking a few deep breaths, Papyrus crawled forward, catching the waistband of Sans’s shorts, pulling them down and tossing them in some vague direction. It was with a growing sense of wonder that Sans watched the change come over Papyrus, watched his movements become smooth and sure…just like when he’d immerse himself in a task he loved. He hissed loudly when he felt Papyrus palm the top his dick and let out a low moan when he felt their dicks touch. He lifted his head slightly to watch his brother stroke them together, cursing when he squeezed a little harder. Such large hands…

“shit, paps, oh gods that feels….nn…hah…”

After a moment of him desperately restraining himself from thrusting his hips up, he felt Papyrus let go and pull away.

“wha..?”

He attempted to lean up on his elbows to go after Papyrus but was shoved down again and started breathing faster as he saw Papyrus straddling his crotch, stroking himself and staring down at him. The hand that wasn’t occupied reached down to stroke along his ribs and down to his spine, where his fingers wrapped around the vertebrae and squeezed. At that, Sans couldn’t help but cry out, his hips jerking up and his dick brushing against the hole in his brother’s pelvis. Papyrus’s hand faltered in its stroking and his entire body shuddered. There was…something there?

“bro…did you…did you make a hole for me?”

“Y..YES.”

“fff _fuuuuck_.”

Without any prompting, the taller skeleton released his brother’s spine and reached behind him, nudging a single finger into the hole he’d created and started pumping slowly. Sans thought he was going to explode. His brother was…was just…playing with himself in top of him, moaning wantonly as he stuck in a second finger and twitched his hips back and forth. How was he just laying here again? His hands flew up to grab at Papyrus’s hips, stilling them and causing the skeleton to open his eyes and look down at him in confusion.

“paps. papyrus. fucking hell. please…please let me fuck you.”

Those words seemed to have had a physical effect on his brother, as he whined loudly and bucked into his hand. Papyrus removed the fingers from his hole and took hold of Sans’s length, slowly guiding it into himself, causing both of them to moan at the sensation.

For a moment, Papyrus sat still, breathing deeply, staring down at his older brother. He had always been rather embarrassed watching how flustered his brother would get when he would touch himself in bed, seeing how badly his composure would break while breathily moaning his name. He seemed so much more flustered now. In fact, it almost seemed as if his eyelights would twitch into little heart shapes. It was…endearing. He leaned down, giving Sans a long kiss, his tongue massaging the other. When he broke away, he leaned his forehead against the smaller skeleton’s, a smile breaking out along his features.

“I LOVE YOU, SANS.”

He didn’t need to explain to Sans in what way he meant. The little heart shapes stayed in place now.

“i love you too, papyrus.”

Papyrus leaned back, gently braced his hands against his brother’s chest and took one more deep breath before he began to move. It felt…so much better than whatever he could do to himself. He rolled his hips, shutting his eyes as he felt Sans’s hands tighten his grip, heard him spew out profanities in between his gasps and moans. A hand broke away from his hips and reached up to clutch at one of Papyrus’s hands on his chest. He laced his fingers with his brother’s, moving it off his chest and down to the floor beside them.

Sans was pretty sure he was going to die. Or it felt like it. There was so much delicious pressure everywhere and Papyrus looked so beautiful with his eyes screwed shut and his tongue dangling out as he panted and cried out as he worked to find his conjured prostate. There was only one thing that could possibly make it better… with a flare of his magic, he guided their souls out in front of them, letting go of papyrus’s hip and reaching up to gently grab at both of them. The other skeleton’s eyes flew open and threw his head back, keening as the souls touched with the aid of Sans’s hand. He felt Papyrus’s rhythm falter. Quickly twisting his body, Sans flipped them over, his brother’s legs splaying open beneath him. Wasting no time, he took to thrusting, the contact making lewd noises.

“AHH! MM, OH, S-SANS, F-FUCK, YES! M-MORE, P..LEASE!”

“you…you got it…paps. fuck…fffuck, hnn, shit, hah.”

His eye was positively glowing as he brough the souls up to his mouth, his tongue coming out to lick at them gently. He shuddered and felt the body underneath him twitch.

“you feel so good, paps. so warm. so perfect.”

His brother’s only response was a choked moan. He felt his orgasm coming and spit out a curse between clenched teeth.

“g-getting…close…paps…”

“ME…TOO…”

Sans eyed the souls in front of him, hearing Papyrus’s cries grow in volume. Their colors were mixing together in swirls of blue and orange and dripping down onto Papyrus’s chest. They were so sensitive. He wondered if… he brought the souls up to his mouth, and after a moment of hesitation, grazed them with his teeth at the same time he found Papyrus’s prostate. The world went white and he heard Papyrus scream underneath him. His body seized up, his intense orgasm making his mind go blank. When the world shifted back into focus, he was sprawled across his brother’s chest, both of them taking heavy breaths as they attempted to recover. They were a fucking mess. Blue and orange had splattered all over the both of them when their souls had burst with magic. It would evaporate soon, but it was still quite the sight. He weakly raised his head to look at Papyrus.

“you…okay…bro?”

His brother was silent for a moment before answering.

“I’M MORE THAN OKAY. THAT WAS…FAR…FAR…BETTER…THAN ANYTHING I WAS EXPECTING.”

“glad…to please.”

He fell back against Papyrus’s chest with a thump and closed his eyes, his breath slowly returning to normal. As he lay there, he felt drowsiness sweep over him and smiled softly. He settled his hands against the sides of Papyrus’s ribcage and started drifting off to sleep, his words coming out as a murmur.

“love you, bro.”

“I LOVE YOU TOO, SANS.”

They should probably get up and move to the bed or something, but that was the farthest thing from Sans’s foggy mind. There was also the matter of cleaning up the mess he’d caused in his room. Eh. He could do it tomorrow.

“SANS, WE SHOULD PROBABLY LAY DOWN. SANS? SANS!”

Hopefully the dreams wouldn’t come again. His fading mind had the feeling he wouldn’t, though. Papyrus was here.

“SANS! …GODS DAMN IT.”

Everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...that's...it! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know your thoughts and maybe some future ideas! I'd love your feedback. <3


End file.
